Nibui Awaishiro
This article was made by Tylerelman. Nibui Awaishiro is the 2nd year point guard of Heiwana High, and is considered to be as strong as the Generation of Miracles. His story is very similar to Taiga Kagami, and the two actually had a skirmish, but Nibui won, though. He was first introduced where he was seen in a match with Kirisachi Daiichi High, in which his team was winning 80-64. He is also considered the ace of his team, a feat he is very proud of. He went into the Winter Cup preliminaries and fought a few teams, winning by a lot. His first match was against Shutoku, and his team won by 6 due to Midorima losing focus from Nibui's special power, but he lost to Rakuzan because Akashi's power counteracted his. He was even the first person in the Winter Cup to go past Akashi with his drive. However, at the end of the game, the score was 98 - 80. His final lines were to Kagami before his last match, saying, "Kagami! If you win, I demand a rematch!" He played on team Vorpal Swords, and during the match against Jabberwock, he was in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th quarters, replacing Kise in the 2nd and subbing out in the 3rd, only to come back in when Kise got injured. He played a little bit in the 4th but was subbed out. Appearance Nibui has silver hair and a pretty muscular body. He is 6'03, making him tall, but not being able to jump super high. He weights 178 pounds, making him pretty heavy. Personality Nibui is quite forward and likes to get to the point, getting easily angered. He is lazy, but serious. Special Abilities Frozen Look Nibui's special move, the Frozen Look, is quite fierce. When he stares into someone's eyes, they begin to lose focus and only stare into his eyes. He can do this on offense and defense to stop the opponent from blocking him for a shot or to steal. However, the problem with this move is any power with good reaction time, like the Eagle Spear and Emperor Eye can defeat it by knowing not to look into his eyes or to react and steal the ball from him. Icy Drive The second special move, the Icy Drive, is a good one. As a point guard, he needs to have a good drive, and this is one. It's where his opponent fails to react in time to stop him so he can instantly score. The problem is, though, if his opponent knows where he is going to go, they can stop him. Unknowable Steals Nibui's steals happen without the person who's ball was stolen knowing for a few seconds, allowing him to score quickly. Zone Nibui can access the Zone. His zone increases his speed and strength, allowing him to get the ball quickly and move fast. It also becomes hard to track him. The key for him to go into the Zone is the will to win. Dunking Nibui's dunks come with power, as stated by Kagami. He doesn't jump high, but he can get the ball in somehow. Fights Nibui vs. Kirisachi Daiichi High Nibui vs. Random Teams NIbui vs. Kagami Nibui vs. Shutoku Nibui vs. Rakuzan Trivia * Nibui (鈍い) means dull, referring to his simple maneuvers. * According to the special CD, he used to be on a swim team. * According to the CHARACTER BIBLE PLUS: * His favorite food is miso ramen. * His hobby is skateboarding. * His specialty is origami. * His motto is "It's only over when it's over." * According to KUROFES: * His best subject is English. * He is a member of the designing committee. * He has a father, mother, and two sisters. * He dislikes stereotypes. * His best basketball skill is Look -> Drive. * The type of girl he likes is the ones who compliment him. * He spends his free days watching TV. * He started playing basketball because all of his friends did. * The player he has his eyes on is Kagami. He was stated to be arrogant because he knew he would win every game. Nibui's birthday is March 26, making him an Aries. He claimed he could also play as a small forward if he wanted to. He is secretly in love with Riko Aida. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heiwana Category:Players Category:PG